


Green hem, Red sleeves

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Highschoolstuck, There will be fluff, davejade - Freeform, idk how schools work in the US
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade Harley, a social and rather popular student, gets assigned to tutor Dave Strider, a quiet outcast loner, who she has never talked to before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assigning

''Hey, Harley,'' Dave tugged at his shirt collar as he spoke. ''Could you come with me for a minute?'' 

''Um... sure.'' Jade replied, curious as to why he wanted her to follow him around. They have barely talked before, her being a social student while he sat alone in the corner. Her group of friends always teased this loner, shades wearing Strider boy, but she didn't because she knew it wasn't right to poke fun at people. It also didn't help that she secretly thought he was kind of cute. He strode away and she followed him down the hallway. The blonde boy walked stiffly, red Converses making patting sounds on the floor. Behind him, Jade let her eyes wander around Dave's back. The red plaid shirt, unbuttoned, with a white tee inside matched perfectly with his dark blue jeans. All branded clothing- he must be rich, Jade thought. Although she could barely see the shape of his butt from her angle, she blushed madly at the thought of his rump.

Dave halted outside the science lab.  
''The science lab?'' Jade questioned. Dave just nodded his head and opened the door. They entered the laboratory. With display cupboards filled with chemicals and assorted apparatus, the blue walled laboratory was definitely one of the most impressive places in the school. They walked past the rows of student desks and arrived at the teacher's table to greet the Laboratory supervisor, Mr. Deuce.

''Jade! Just the lad I wanted to see. I have a favor to ask for you.'' He quipped. Dave rested his face in one arm, fingers covering his shades. 

''You see, Strider here is very weak at Biology, so I was hoping maybe you could tutor him?'' Jade cocked an eyebrow at Mr. Deuce. 

''Well, you are one of my best students, Jade, so I had to ask you.''

''Okay, I will.'' Jade replied hastily. It was best not to get on the bad side of Mr. Deuce. 

''Great! So I will leave it to you two to arrange your study sessions together.'' Mr. Deuce grinned and clasped his hands together. After being excused, Jade and Dave exited the laboratory quietly.  
''So... when do you want to start?'' Jade asked, flashing Dave one of her friendliest smiles.  
''I'm okay with anytime.'' His expression remained stoic. Jade wished that he would at least show some emotion. His lack of enthusiasm was making her feel a little bit uncomfortable.  
''My place after school?''  
''Sure.''  
''All right, meet me by the gate after school.'' Jade ran a hand through her long dark hair and looked down to her blue sneakers awkwardly.  
''See ya.'' Dave coughed, breaking the perverse silence and proceeded to walk down the hall. Jade stared at him and shook her head. The ring of the bell startled her. She had to get to class, home room was over.

''Where were you?'' Jade's best friend, Rose Lalonde, asked when Jade entered the Social studies classroom late.  
''Mr. Deuce asked me to tutor Dave Strider for Biology. Can you believe that?'' Jade whispered as she sat down next to Rose. Rose smirked and arranged the velvety purple hairband that rested on her silky, blonde short hair.

''Did you know that Dave and I are related? Twins?'' 

''What? No way!'' 

''Yes way indeed. My mother and his father were together before. It's complicated.'' Rose sighed. 

''Oh I see. He's coming over to my house later though.''

''Ooooh, you're tutoring Strider? In your house??'' a cheerful voice whispered from behind Rose. Feferi Peixes had a devilish grin on her face.

''Yea. No, Fef, it's just tutoring!'' Jade muttered, feeling her face turn slightly redder.

''Strider is such a weirdo,'' Vriska Serket (who was sitting at the other side of Jade) snorted. ''Always alone and wearing sunglasses indoors. He looks like a douchebag!'' 

''Yea, he is sort of weird.'' Feferi agreed.  
''Don't be so rude guys.'' Jade bit her lip.  
''Why Jade, do you have some feelings for that loser?'' laughed Vriska, forgetting to keep her voice down. Before Jade could protest, Ms. Paint rapped at her desk and Vriska faced front with a half apologetic look and Ms. Paint continued to write down the notes on the board. 

''Well, good luck with Dave,'' Rose whispered to Jade as she continued copying down the things that Ms. Paint was writing on the board. ''He is one complicated kid.'' Jade rolled her eyes and chewed down on her pencil. She hoped that he wouldn't be as bad as Rose was making him sound.  
_

''Here we are.'' Jade told Dave as they entered her house. Rifles and firearms of all sorts hung beautifully on the white washed walls, among the grey picture frames containing pictures of Jade and her Grandpa. White themed furniture sat in the high-ceiling room, giving the house a positive glow.

''Nice pad.'' Dave said, clearly impressed. 

''Thanks! My grandfather designed it all by himself! He even made the furniture and the frames.''

''Your grandpa sounds like a rad old man.''

''Thanks!'' Jade was glad that he was starting to talk more openly. During their walk to her house, he didn't even say a word. She motioned him to follow her to her room. Before opening the door to her room, Jade remembered that her room was in an absolute mess, and she had left her squiddles in a pile on the floor. It would be awkward if Dave saw them and thought she was childish and uncool. Vriska once made fun of her for still owning stuffed animals at her age. Jade groaned inwardly as they walked into her room. Papers and books lay astray on her desk, with some crumpled paper on the floor. At least her bed was presentable. 

''Heh, sorry it's a mess.'' Jade told him, shutting the door behind them.  
''Nah, you should see my room. It's ten times worse. What's that?'' Dave pointed to the squiddle pile. Jade shuffled over to the pile and shoved the plushes into a corner.  
''Um, they're my stuffed toys.'' Jade was certain that if there were a 'cool-o-meter' right now, she'd be right at zero. 

''Oh, okay.'' Dave replied, standing in the middle of the room.

''I'm going to change first. Have a seat!'' Jade quipped, patting on her bed and trying to ease the tension in the room, glad that he didn't make fun of her like her peers did. She grabbed her clothes from her wardrobe, making sure to obscure the view of the contents inside, and dashed off to her bathroom.


	2. Digestive system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil' shift on focus and prespectives heh. Sorry it's rather short woops.

Dave sat numbly on the bed and gripped his knee with his sweaty palms. Just as his luck would have it, Jade had to be the one to tutor him. Leave it to Deuce to hook him up with one of the most energetic and popular kids in school. At least Jade wasn't as douchey as the rest of the 'popular' kids in class. The ones who sneered at him and made fun of his glasses, whispering insults behind his back. Other than that they weren't hard-on bullying him, and mostly acted like he was a translucent block, so life wasn't that hard. Dave didn't blame them, it was his own fault he didn't bother trying to converse with any of them, and when they did try, he always gave short, uninterested replies.

He glanced around the room, inwardly grinning at the cartoon posters hanging on the wall. Squiddles. He heard of that before somewhere. Harley's room is a huge mess, but it felt welcome and used, like someone meaningful lived in it. Dave stiffens when he hears the bathroom door open. Out walked Jade in a green tank top and black shorts. Her hair was all let loose, falling perfectly around her shoulders, and she looked like she came straight out of a magazine cover, combined with the warm glow of sunlight from the window. Dave swears his heart stopped just for a second. He had to admit she was rather attractive.

''So, Biology, eh?'' Jade said sheepishly. 

''Yea.''

''What chapter do you have in mind?''

''I dunno, everything? We have a huge test coming up in a week, right?'' 

''Oh yeah. Can you believe it, 6 whole chapters at once?'' Jade let out a giggle that immediately made Dave feel more comfortable. Dave shook his head and loosened up a bit. Taking her Biology textbook, Jade sauntered to the front of Dave and she sits on the floor. 

''Are you sure you want to sit on the floor?'' 

''Yea, I'm sure!'' Dave reluctantly took his Biology book out. Screw Biology. He could ace Math, Social Studies and English, but science subjects were his weakness. 

''Well we have transport in plants, animals, excretion, reproduction in plants and animals, and lastly, digestion.'' 

''They all sound awful to me.''

''They're not so hard, Dave.'' 

''Easy for you to say.'' 

''Are you going to cooperate with me or what?'' Jade squinted her eyes, pouting at Dave. 

''Okay, fine, Harley. What do we do.'' 

''We could start by writing down some notes.'' 

''Gotcha.'' Dave retrieved his writing materials from his bag and began to jot down some notes. As the minutes passed, Jade explained to Dave about the 'digestive system', but Dave found it surprisingly hard to concentrate on what she was saying as he was busy marveling at her voice. She could be a professional lecturer, Dave thought to himself.

''Dave! Are you even paying attention?'' Jade asked. 

''Um, yea I am.'' 

''What did I just say?''

''Um... elementary canal?'' 

''No, it's alimentary canal, not 'elementary canal!'' Jade sighed. It was getting hopeless. 

''This is stupid.'' Dave grunted as he threw his hands in the air. 

''It is not. You just have to put a little bit more effort into it.'' Jade muttered as she twirled a strand of her hair with her deft fingers.

''It can't be helped; I am way too cool for this biology sh*t.'' 

''Sure you are, Mr. CoolKid.'' 

''Hey, what's with the formalities?'' 

''Fine, Coolkid.'' 

''That sounds better.'' Dave smirked. This was the first time anyone has ever called him cool. 

''Too cool to learn about the digestive system, eh?'' 

''Yea, guess you could say that I can't seem to digest all these information.'' Dave retorted, causing Jade to let out a giggle. 

''Haha, Dave!'' Jade smiled. ''You're pretty neat, you know? Why don't you ever talk to anyone in school?'' 

''I dunno,'' Dave shrugged. ''Guess I'm not cool enough for them.''

''Well, I think you're cool.'' Jade flashed him a toothy grin. 

''Thanks, Jade.'' Dave replied. It had only been an hour spending time with Harley, and he already had taken a liking towards her. Maybe not all the popular kids at school were super snobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments so far uwu I really appreciate it ouo


	3. Cafeteria blues

''So how was babysitting that Strider-boy sap?'' Eridan jeered as he sat down next to Jade. The news had gotten round her group of friends. 

''He's not a sap, Eridan.'' Jade rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich. Vriska decided to join in on the fun of teasing 'Strider-boy' and Eridan and her got into a heated conversation about how weird he was. Jade sighed and drowned out their voices along with the rest of the cafeteria noise. She looked around her table. The table was filled with the most popular and well-known kids in school.

There was Vriska Serket, well known for her dare devil looks and attitude. Sollux Captor, a computer specialist (he hacked into the school's website once and replaced every single image on the site with pictures of Nicholas Cage) and his best friend, Karkat Vantas (known for his rants by his peers). Terezi Pyrope, who was blind and undeniably smart, and the head student of the disciplinary group.  
Eridan Ampora, the son of a rich Navyman; who Jade believes is only allowed to sit at their table because his best friend, Feferi Peixes, is the most popular and liked student in school. He was pretty obnoxious at times.

Then there was Equius, the winner of oh so many 'Student Athlete of the year' awards, Nepeta, the go-to dating adviser, and a bunch of kids she didn't really know from the senior class. Rose occasionally sat at the table, because she usually spends recess in the garden with her other friend, Kanaya Maryam, and she can't stand Eridan's jeering.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar figure walk idly across the room. Dave was walking alone with his lunch tray. Maybe I can get to know him better if I sat with him, she thought. She just had this weird but good feeling about him. Without hesitation, she got up with her half eaten sandwich and walked over to Dave.

''Hey Coolkid!'' Jade greeted him. That seemed to startle Dave and he took a short step back.

''Oh, hey Harley.'' He managed to say smoothly. He didn't smile, still wearing the look of apathy on his face.

''Where ya' sittin?'' She asked him and took a bite out of her sandwich. Man, he was being distant again.

''Oh, I usually sit at the corner there with some random kids.'' Dave motioned towards the table behind her.

''Do you want to sit with me and Vriska?''

''I think I'll pass on that offer.'' 

''Oh...'' 

''It's not you, it's that, uh,'' He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. ''I don't really like Vriska and Eridan and yea.''

''I see,'' Jade glanced at her table, and sure enough, Vriska and Terezi were grinning at her. ''Mind if I join you?''

''Um, no, go ahead.'' 

''I'll be right back.'' Jade dashed back to her seat and grabbed her lunch tray.

''My goodness, Jade are you really going to sit with HIM?'' Vriska laughed. Jade just rolled her eyes and trotted off.

 

''So,'' Jade said as she sat in front of Dave. ''Did you revise your notes like I asked you to?''

''Maybe.'' Dave muttered as he opened his container of Macaroni salad.

''You better have. I see it as my personal mission to make sure you ace that test!'' 

''All right then.''

''So my place again after school?''

''Sure.''

''All righty.'' Jade told him as she took a bottle of apple juice that she got from the vending machine out of her lunch bag.

''Where'd you get that?''

''The vending machine. It was the last one.''

''Oh, that's why there weren't any left.''

''Do you want it?'' Jade asked him. She could tell he wanted it.''

''Nah.''

''Take it, I insist.'' Jade pushed the apple juice bottle towards him. Before Dave could say anything, Rose walked over and tapped on Jade's shoulder, while giving  
Dave a small wave of 'hello'.

''Jade, your cousin is looking for you.'' Rose pointed at the cafeteria entrance, where John Egbert, was standing. He wore a casual blue t-shirt with a green slime ghost logo in the middle, and long black trousers. He looked like Jade, except his eyes were blue like evening sky, while Jade's was a bright shade of green. They also wore different types of glasses; Jade's were round and Harry potter-esque while John's was rectangular.

''He's finally here!'' Jade exclaimed, getting up.''That's John, he just transferred here!''  
She waved at John and John waved back. Rose nodded and walked to John, motioning Jade to follow her.

''Go ahead and show him around, I don't mind.'' Dave told her.

''See you later, Dave!'' Jade smiles and grabs her lunch bag and runs to John.

 

''JOHN!'' Jade shouted in excitement.

''JADE!'' John shouted back, with matching enthusiasm.

''Vriska!'' Vriska mocked walking towards the Egbert-Harley duo, flipping her hair.

''Vriska, this is John Egbert, my cousin. He just transferred here today.'' Jade told her. Vriska smirked in approval.

''He looks fit enough to hang with us,'' Vriska said. ''Quick, Egbert, what are your talents?''

''Um... I can play the piano?''

''Good enough for me.'' Vriska shrugged and pulled the two of them to the table. Rose followed behind them, with an amused look on her face. 

''John Egbert, everybody.'' She announced. The others looked up and nodded, greeting him.

''He looks stab-able.'' Meenah, Feferi's older sister, giggled, causing John to widen his eyes.

''Don't worry kid, I'm just pulling your leg.'' Meenah snorted. While John settled down and got to know everyone at the table, Vriska pulled Jade aside.

''Are you really going to hit on Strider?'' She whispered.

''No, Vriska! I'm just tutoring him, remember?'' Jade could feel her cheeks turn slightly warmer.

''Okay, but don't get to friendly with him. He's such a loser.''

''He's actually not so bad once you get to know him!'' Jade protested.

''Oh my god, Jade, you're such a soft hearted idiot.'' Vriska hissed. Jade frowned at that comment, obviously annoyed and hurt.

''I'm sorry,'' Vriska apologized and softened her expression when she saw the look on Jade's face. ''I didn't mean to insult you like that.''  
Jade nodded her head. Vriska could be extremely rude and stuck up at times, but she knew and had her limits.

''It's just I don't trust Dave. There is something seriously wrong with him. Terezi told me that back when she still had her sight few years back, she went to his house for a project, there were sex plushes EVERYWHERE in his living room.''

''Seriously?'' Jade made an 'o' with her mouth.

''You better believe it.'' A soft voice whispered from behind Vriska. Terezi cackled madly as Vriska and Jade jolted up in surprise. Vriska scowled at her.

''I can tell you're scowling, Serket, I may be blind but I'm far from dumb.''

''Oh shut up.'' Vriska muttered in embarrassment and took a sip out of her water bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for all the past tense errors in the fist two chapters! I tend to write past tense which catches up to the present uou. Also I never proofread my work and I just upload it so /major shrugging


	4. White

  
''So what do you think of Jade's cousin?'' Terezi yawned as they walked out of the school. Jade glanced at the other three beside Terezi.

''I think he's all right,'' Eridan muttered. ''Ah there's Fef. See ya'll tomorrow.'' Eridan waved at the girls and stalked off towards his best friend.

''I think he'll be interesting to have around.'' Vriska smirked, nudging Rose's shoulder. 

''Oh Vriska, you're going to try and get in his pants aren't you.'' Rose replied with an amused look on her face.

''No, but I saw the way you were looking at him earlier today.'' Vriska said, swinging her bag towards her side. Rose just rolled her eyes.

''Wow...'' Jade mumbled. ''Please don't talk about John like that in front of me.''  
Terezi laughs and puts a hand on Rose's shoulder.

''I'd like to watch these two fight over John,'' She chortled. ''If only I could actually watch them.''

''I'm going to go now...'' Jade told them and dashed off. There was no way she was going to hear her friends scheming on how to /get it on/ with her cousin. 

 

''Jade!'' John yelled from the gate. 

''Hey,'' Jade replied. ''Are you ready to go yet?''

''Sure. I can't wait to visit Grandpa again! I miss the old guy.''

''He misses you too. Oh wait, I almost forgot! Dave is coming over for a tutor session!''

''Dave?''

''Dave Strider. The guy I was sitting with at the cafeteria?''

''Oh, the blonde one with the dumb shades?''

''Dude. My shades are not dumb, your dork specs are,'' Dave interrupted. 

''Aw hell no.'' John glared at Dave.

''Aw hell yes.''

''Uh... have you guys met or something?'' Jade asked, twiddling her thumbs.

''We sat together in math just now.'' Dave explained to Jade.

''He made fun of Nic Cage, Jade,'' John grunts. ''And everyone knows Nic Cage's movies are the best!''

''Oh god stop yapping about your man-crush.'' 

Jade silently watched her cousin and her 'student' argue. She smiled inwardly because it seemed like Dave just made a new friend! Even though they're arguing.. but it's more like joking around than a serious one.

''If you two lovebirds are done yakking around, we can go now.'' Jade interrupts.

''Gross, Jade! You know I'm not a homosexual.'' John said and tongued out at Jade.

''And I don't have a man crush on this dweeb.''

''All right, let's go!'' Jade laughed and shoved the two boys ahead of her.  
_

 

Dave stood awkwardly at the door as he watched Jade, John and their Grandpa hug each other.

''John my boy, glad to see you again!'' Grandpa Harley chortled and slapped his back.

''I see you're still in an amazing shape, G'pa!''

''Come on in now. Say, who's this boy over here?'' Grandpa Harley asked and pointed at Dave.

''That's the boy I told you I was tutoring when you were out yesterday, Grandpa.''

''Dave, Dave Strider.'' Dave told him.

''Strider, eh? Nice to meet you, son.''

''Same to you, sir.''

''Now why don't the three of you get to studyin' while I make some snacks?''

''All right. Come on guys!'' Jade lead the other two teens into her room.

 

''Nice room, Jade.'' John smirked when they entered. He immediately started fiddling around with the things on her desk.

''Thanks, John,'' Jade replied, noting the sarcasm dripping from John's voice. ''So Dave, what should we study today?''

''I don't know, you're the boss.''

''Hmm okay.'' Jade flipped open her biology book.

''I'm not gong to study. I'll just stay in your squiddle pile and take a nap.'' John got up and plopped himself down on the pile of colourful Squiddles.  
What's with him, Dave thought as he opened his notebook.

''Um, let's revise reproduction in plants.'' Jade suggested.

''All right.''  
Jade begun writing down some notes and reciting them as she wrote. Dave took his pencil case out and searched for his pencil, but it was nowhere to be found. 

''God damn it, I lost my pencil.'' Dave grunted.

''You can have mine.'' 

''Oh... thanks.'' Dave said quietly. 

''Are you okay?'' Jade asked.

''Yea. Um, Jade?''

''Ye-''

''THE SNACKS ARE READY COME AND GET THEM.'' Shouted Grandpa from the kitchen.

''Let's go!'' John yelled and jumped out of the pile. He grabbed Jade and Dave's arms and pulled them out of the room.

After a satisfying meal of tea and homemade bacon sandwiches, John, Jade and Dave rested in the garden.

''I'm going to go now.'' John announced. 

''All right. Just tell G'pa before you go.'' Jade told him and gave him a high-five.  
Dave and Jade watched John saunter into the house.

''Hey, so what were you going to tell me earlier on?'' Jade asked Dave, laying down on the grass. Dave was sitting on the swing set, barely kicking himself off the ground.

''Oh, um, I just wanted to say thank you.''  
''What for?''

''For being nice to me. You're a real nice girl, Harley. You don't make fun of me like th other kids do. I appreciate that.'' 

Dave gave her one of his rare genuine smiles.

''You're welcome.'' Jade told him, with a smile to match.

The two teens then went back to Jade's room and continued studying. When it was time to go, Jade accompanied him out. After that, Jade went to the mailbox to check the mail. Seizing the opportunity, Dave sneaked back into the house and grabbed a certain bottle from his bag with a sticky note attached to it and put it on Jade's bed, hidden under her covers. He then sneaked back out and left without Jade even seeing him.

Later that night when Jade was going to bed, she pulled the covers aside and a smile crept to her face.  
'Thanks for talking to me and ditchin' your cool friends to sit with an outcast like me. You're the true coolkid, Harley. -Dave.'

Jade put the apple juice bottle on the table and drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to stop updating this daily and update it like once or twice a week for a number of reasons:  
> 1)So I can work on my other fic, Adorn  
> 2)Longer time for updates means more words in each chapter which means more time to think which means better storyline  
> 3)I don't want to spam the davejade tag.  
> Also thank you all for the comments :3  
> The really make my day!


	5. Handles

Inside the Strider apartment, Dave sat quietly in the dining room while his brother/guardian was making homemade pizza. He had his head propped on one arm, and a blank gaze in the direction of the window. 

''Hey lil' man, what's up with you?'' 

''Nothing.'' 

''The kids at school making fun of you again?''

''No.'' He muttered while he made circles on the marble counter top with his finger. 

''Come on Dave, spill the beans or I will make Cal do it.'' Bro motioned at his favourite puppet. Lil Cal had fuzzy peach fabric for it's skin and a cap worn backwards. It's odd expression was what made Dave feel a bit uncomfortable at times. 

''God dammit, Bro. It's just that I think I made a friend or two.'' Bro put the pizza in the oven and turned around to face Dave. 

''For real? Congrats! Not to sound rude,'' Bro rubbed his chin lightly. ''But you haven't actually called anyone your friend in like forever.'' Dave just grunts. 

''So who are these two?'' 

''Well, there's, uh, John Egbert. He's new and he's pretty friendly. He didn't judge me like the others did, but he was rude, but rude in a friendly, joking way.'' 

''All right. The other guy?'' 

''It's not a guy.'' Bro made a gasping noise. 

''Her name is Jade Harley, and she's really nice to me. The one that's tutoring me for Biology. Funny though, since she's in the popular gang.'' 

''Tell me more about this Harley girl. What does she look like?'' 

''Do I have to?'' 

''Yea.'' 

''She has dark long hair, and wears round specs. Her eyes are beautiful, vibrant green. She smiles a lot, I sort of like her smile.'' 

''I think I'm getting an idea here on how you feel towards her, Dave.'' 

''What? Wait, no!'' Dave felt his face heat up. Why did he have to say the word beautiful? He wasn't even aware that he used that word! He had to admit her eyes were really beautiful and he really liked her smile but he shouldn't have said that in front of Bro. Darn his mindless rambling. 

''So you have a crush on this Harley girl, huh?'' 

''Of course not.'' Dave said a little bit too fast. Even he himself weren't so sure if he liked her that way. It's because he barely has anyone to talk to. Maybe what he feels for her is something normal people feel for their friends. Ugh.

''Denial is the first stage, next is acceptance!'' Bro advised him, taking off his oven mitts. Dave just sighs in response, burying his face in his hands. 

''You should try to get her pesterchum and get to know her better, lil bro.''

_

''You should try to get his pesterchum and get to know him better, Jade.'' Jade looked down at her lap and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She was webcam-ing with her internet friend, Calliope, who lived halfway across the world. Jade called her Callie for short, and Calliope preferred to be called Callie, anyway. They had been friends for quite a few years now. 

''How? I can't just go up to him and ask him for it, can I?'' 

''Maybe someone in school might have it?'' 

''I think Rose has it, since they're twins.'' Jade admits. 

''Atta girl!'' Callie laughs. ''He sounds nice the way you talk about him.''

''I dunno, Callie,'' Jade sighs, readjusting the camera. ''He seems, like, very closed! Like he has thousands of layers of brick walls to break before I get to know the real him.'' 

''Ooh, I can understand that. My brother is a very closed person too.'' 

''Yea. Caliborn is a huge jerk but you can tell he's a baby deep inside.'' Callie laughs along with Jade. 

''I don't know why I feel like... this weird thing towards him... like I really need to get to know him and stuff. It's just this strange, indescribable feeling!'' 

''Maybe you have a thing for him?'' Calliope suggests. 

''I dunno...'' 

''It was really sweet of him to leave the apple juice for you,'' Callie puts her hand together and does a little clapping motion. ''You have got to show me what he looks like.'' 

''I don't have a picture, but he has silky blond hair, is quite tall, and the clothes he wear are branded! He's probably rich. Maybe his parents are professional business people or rocket scientists. Oh yea, he always wears a pair of aviator shades wherever he goes, even indoors. John calls him a douche who thinks he's so cool.'' 

''Don't listen to John. He must have a reason. Maybe he has some sort of eye problem? Don't judge a book by it's cover!'' 

''You're right Callie.'' 

''Well, I gotta go and get ready for school now, Jade. See you tomorrow!~'' 

''Yea, I have to go to bed now. Bye!'' Jade waved at the screen before disconnecting the video chat feature of pesterchum. After closing the chat window, she decided to look at the group chat that she, Rose, Vriska, Terezi, and a few more other (popular) kids shared. She skimmed it. It was mostly about John and if he was cute or not, with some mentions of Feferi's student committee.

\--Jade Harley [gardenGnostic] [GG] joined group chat.--

GG: oh god you guys!! 

AG: What is it Jade? 

GG: are you guys seriously still trying to get with my cousin? 

AG: May8e. Also, that topic was like 5 minutes agoooooooo. We're talking about Fef's committee organizing a fundraiser. 

GG: oh 

CC: )(ello Jade! So far we've came up with nothing amazing 38( 

GC: H3Y MY 1D34 W4S GR34T 

GG: what was it?

GC: W3 HOLD P3OPL3 HOST4G3 4ND D3M4ND MON3Y FOR R3L34S3! 

GG: haha lol 

AG: I liked it. 

CC: 38( I don't. 

GC: TH4NK YOU VR1SK4

GC: NO TH4NKS TO YOU F3F >:[ 

GG: what about a bakes sale or a garage sale? most school fundraisers do that!

CC: )(mm yea, but I t)(ink it's too main stream. 

GG: oh then how about a school fair? other schools dont have them! it will be fun!

CC: O)( MY COD JAD-E T)(AT'S A GR-EAT ID-EA!!! 38D

AG: Hmm... a school fair sounds gr8. We can manage tons of 8ooths and it'll 8e like an off-day, just chilling and having fun.

CC: I s)(all ask t)(e teac)(er in c)(arge tomorrow. Exciting!!

GC: MMM M4YB3 I C4N M4N4G3 SOM3 SORT OF BOOTH W1TH VR1SK4

GG: glad to see you guys liked my idea :D

GG: im going to go to bed now though

GG: bye! 

GG: (and make a new memo if you want to discuss about johns but because i dont want to see that ;_;) 

\--Jade Harley [gardenGnostic] [GG] is now offline!--

Jade signed out of Pesterchum and stared at her computer screen idly. She then shut down her computer and headed to bed, falling asleep to the sound of the air conditioner running.  
-

 

The next day in school, Jade came to class early to find Rose writing in her journal.

''Hey Rose!''

''Hello, Jade.'' Rose greeted Jade and shut her book. ''I heard about the fair idea. I think it's great.''

''Thank you!'' Jade replied ''Um, hey I have a favour to ask...''

''Hmm?''

''Do you happen to have Dave's pesterchum handle?''

Rose smirked at her as she put down her pencil.

''Funny, Dave asked for your handle just now.''

''He did?!'' Jade gasped and put her bag down on her table and smiled in disbelief. ''Did you give it to him?''

''Yea, I hope you don't mind.''

''No, it's okay. So do you know Dave's?''

''Yea I do,'' Rose tore a bit of notebook paper and scribbled down Dave's pesterchum handle. ''Here you go.''

''Oh thanks Rose!'' Jade grinned and kept the paper in her pocket.

''Jade, I need to know, do you have a crush on my brother?'' 

''Um..'' Jade started, but Rose immediately turned away and held her palm up to Jade's face.

''Hey! What are you gills bubbling about?'' Feferi and Eridan had just entered the room.

''Oh nothing.'' Rose answered.

Once Feferi and Eridan settled down, Rose whispered to Jade.

''You're lucky I saved you from letting Fef hear that.''

''Rose, you are the best.''

''Why thank you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear, this part of the story happens on the day after the apple juice!! So like this is the night after the apple juice thing uou uh yea! Thank you for all the kudos uwu


	6. Ask me

''So the school is throwing a fair and stuff next Friday,'' Jade told Dave as she flipped through her notebook. ''We'll be having the day off, but attendance is still compulsory.''

''Hell yea, I'm going to skip school on that day.'' Dave put down his flash cards on reproduction in humans and smirked at Jade. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Dave had came over to study. With just two more days until the test, they had to kick it up a notch. Dave promised himself to do well in the test, he didn't want to disappoint Jade. 

''What?'' Jade frowned at him. She was sort of hoping to spend the day with him, and take it as an opportunity to bond over not-biology-related-things. 

''It's going to be boring.'' Dave replied. 

''Oh, I was hoping you'd go to the fair with me.'' Jade looked down at her lap and smoothed out to the non-existent creases on her full length skirt. 

''You mean like a date?'' Dave replied after a few seconds. Jade wasn't even sure if it was a date, and she meant it in like a friend sort of way. She opened her mouth to speak and then froze for a whole second.

''Sure, if you want it to be that way.'' She told him. She wondered what was on his mind. She honestly didn't mean for it to be a date, but she wouldn't really mind it either.

''Um... okay.'' Dave rubbed the back of his neck. 

''So.... let's get back to studying this,'' Jade said, flipping the pages again, trying to ease the tension. The both of them were sprawled on her bedroom floor. Minutes pass in awkward silence.

Jade wasn't really concentrating on her notes. She was just staring at the page silently, wondering what Dave thought of her as. A study mentor? A friend? Maybe something more?

''Jade?'' Dave interrupted her stream of thoughts.

''Hmm, yea?'' Jade said, still spacing out.

''Don't mean to be rude, but why're you staring at the diagram like that?'' 

Jade snapped out of her trance and focused herself at the page. Heat rose to her cheeks and she quickly looked up at Dave. 

''Um... I didn't... I wasn't... I was, uh, I spaced out.'' Jade stuttered as she flipped the page containing the diagram of the male reproductive system over. Jade blushed furiously as she watched Dave smile at her and he shook his head with a chuckle.  
This has got to be the most embarrassing thing ever, Jade thought as she looked back down at her book.  
_

Once Dave got home, he threw his bag on his bed and logged onto his pesterchum account on his computer. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a notification.  
[gardenGnostic is requesting to add you on Pesterchum!]

Garden Gnostic? Dave pondered. Wait, wasn't that Jade's handle? Rose told him about it, but he forgot to add her the other day.  
He rubbed his chin and clicked accept.

\--UNREGISTERED NAME [gardenGnostic] started pestering ME [turntechGodhead]--

GG: hey! guess who >:D

TG: david brinner

GG: nope

GG: im the school principal!

TG: ok you got me sir

GG: dave strider you are in serious trouble!

TG: i know its you harley

GG: aw what?!

GG: oh right i forgot that rose told you my handle :p

TG: yea sorry i guess i shoulda asked you directly huh

GG: its okay! when i was asking rose for your handle, she told me you asked her for mine

TG: figured

GG: oh yeah, so can we study at your house tomorrow? my grandpa is having john's dad over tomorrow and he wants me out of the house for the afternoon

TG: um sure why not

TG: ill go to your place and walk you to my apartment

GG: thanks dave <3

 

Is that a heart? whoa.

TG: no problem harley

GG: so how are you cool kid?

TG: im being chill and all

TG: so cool that the heater broke down once i walked past it 

TG: oh sh-t is that snow

TG: okay those were lame

GG: haha dave

GG: you dont talk like that irl

TG: well pesterchum is easier to express myself with you know getting to type and sh-t.

TG: since you know i have like extremely low speaking skills

GG: aw dave :p

GG: i dont think you have bad speaking skills! maybe just a bit closed

TG: yea i guess so huh

TG: anyway im looking forward for the fair with you and stuff 

GG: me too!

GG: its going to be so fun! 

GG: also finally get to know each other better in a way which doesnt involve studying

TG: haha sure 

TG: means you wont get to stare at dick anatomies 

GG: omg i told you i was spacing out ;_;

TG: thats what they all say 

GG: :p

GG: im going to go now okay?

GG: g'pa wants me to go to bed!

GG: see you tomorrow dave! remember, one o clock sharp

TG: bye

TG: okay sure sweet dreams

GG: bye <3  
\--UNREGISTERED NAME [gardenGnostic] has ceased pestering ME [turntechGodhead]-- 

\--gardenGnostic is now an idle chum--

Dave smiled as he changed the unregistered name to Jade Harley and smiled contently at the screen, not noticing his brother staring at the screen behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the new chapter uwu  
> also thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! they really mean a lot to me


	7. Sucre

''Is this Jade Harley girl your girlfriend?'' Bro asked, startling Dave. 

''Oh my god Bro get out.'' Dave muttered and pushed his brother back. Bro just laughed and lazily ruffled Dave's hair.

''You still have not answered my question.'' Bro said as Dave got up and tried to shove him. Bro flash stepped aside, causing Dave to trip and land face down on the floor. Dave groaned and picked himself up, readjusting his shades. This has got to be the most embarrassing thing EVER.

''Get out!'' Dave grabbed Bro's shoulder and tried to push him out of the room, but Bro stood his ground.

''Answer me first.'' Bro said.

''She's not my girlfriend!''

''But you guys are going on a date?''

''Well, yea, sort of.''

''Oh Dave, do you like her or something?'' 

''No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know!'' Dave whined as he let go of his brother's shoulder. Bro raised his arms and sat on Dave's bed.

''Does she like you back?''

''I doubt it. She can have anybody she wants at school, no way she'd settle for an outcast like me.''

''Don't be so hard to yourself. You're a Strider and Striders are pretty fcking rad.''

''If I'm supposed to be rad, why don't I get along with my peers?''

''That's your own issue, and you know it too.''

''Whatever.''

''I can't believe it! My little brother is finally going out on a date,'' He smirked. ''Wow.''

''Ugh.'' Dave grunted and flopped on his bed.

''There's nothing to be ashamed of, kid.'' Bro told him, getting off the bed. ''Just don't mess it up.''

''Leave me alone so I can cry at how embarrassed I am right now.''

''Striders don't cry.'' Bro said as he walked out of Dave's room.

''I know.'' Dave replied as Bro shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is extremely short! But now I need your (the reader's) help and participation!  
> What sort of booths shall be present in the school fair?  
> What sort of stall would TZ and Vriska handle? ::::)
> 
> and do you think is going to ask the other one out first? Dave or Jade?  
> thanks! 
> 
> Side note about Dave's character: I had to write Dave as a very closed person who quickly warmed up to Jade, so it might be slightly ooc compared to the HS comic itself, but since he's going to be really close to Jade in the future chapters, his character will soften up and be more like canon Dave. Thank you!


	8. Velcro for a stay at home Bro

''Well, here we are.'' Dave told Jade as they arrived outside his apartment. He lived on the 20th floor, so the awkward ride up the cramped elevator had turned him into a sweaty mess.

''Just don't freak out when you get in there.''

''What do you mean?'' Jade asked, curious.

''You'll see.''

Dave knocked on the door and it flung open, but nobody was there.

''What in the...?'' Jade muttered as they stepped in.

''Bro, you can cut it out now!'' Dave yelled as he wiped his forehead on the sleeves of his t-shirt. Jade felt somebody sweep by her and she jumped up, startled.

''Who are you talking to?'' Jade whispered, grabbing hold of Dave's left arm.

''My brother. BRO!!!''

''What's up?'' Bro suddenly appeared in front of Dave and Jade, with Lil Cal slung around his shoulders. Jade screamed and tripped backwards, where Dave smoothly caught her.

''You'll have to get used to that.'' Dave told her through gritted teeth.

''Hello there lil' lady,'' Bro put out an arm and grinned as Jade regained her composure. ''How ya' doing?''

''I'm fine, thank you.'' Jade said, accepting his handshake.

''We'll be in my room studying so don't bother us.'' Dave mumbled and tried to push his brother away.

''Studying which subject?''

''Oh, we have a biolo-'' Jade begun but Bro cut her off.

''Studying how each other's body work, gotcha. Just make sure you clean my felt puppets if you use them. Also, use protection! There are some somewhere in the kitchen drawers.''

And with a flash of his teeth, he zipped away again.

''He's a weirdo.'' Dave grunted and pulled Jade into his room, embarrassed. Jade just made a coughing sound. It was extremely hot in Dave's room as the sun was glaring down at his window. Dave switched on the air conditioner and shut the blinds.

''Gosh it's hot.'' Dave tugged at his collar as he stood in the middle of his room. His room was really plain and simple. Yet odd. He had a mattress stacked upon some cinder blocks for a bed, and there were wires neatly placed around the room, connected to his music gear. Usually it would be extremely messy, with the wires strewn around the place, and clothes dumped on the floor, but he had cleaned it up for Jade's sake. The last thing he needed was for Jade to trip over a wire and getting a severe headache or bruise.

''Yea, it is.'' Jade took put down her bag on Dave's bed. Wait, are those cinder blocks?

''Dave! What happened to your bed?''

''Oh, my Bro made them.''

''I don't mean to be rude or anything, but um, are you guys... living with insufficient funds?'' Jade looked at the floor, avoiding looking at him.

''We poor? Nah,'' Dave replied. ''Bro's business is so good and we're filthy rich yet he doesn't even want to spend money on proper furniture. He says it is ironic.''

''Oh. What's his business?'' Jade asked.

''Oh,'' Dave pulled out a chair and sat on it. ''He makes puppets for uh... adults. He calls them smuppets.''

''Hey! Terezi told me about that before!''

''Yea. She was here once. She left immediately when she saw them and we never did our project. Got a zero on it.''

''So those were the felt he was talking about?''

''Um... yea.''

As if right on cue, a whole load of smuppets rained down on Dave.

''BRO!!'' Dave shouted as he disappeared in the pile of smuppets. Jade let out a giggle. The puppets had extremely long noses and very visible butts in an array of colours. Jade looked at them uncomfortably but helped Dave out anyway.   
''How is he doing that?'' Jade laughed as she tossed the plush rumps aside.

''Ninja skills. Rad Strider skills. Something like that.'' Dave grumbled. Jade tossed aside a puppet covering Dave's face and screamed. His shades had been knocked off during the puppet shower, and he was exposed.

''What are you screaming about?'' Dave asked as he got up from the pile.

''Oh, nothing...'' Jade couldn't break eye contact with him. Were they really red? She didn't expect it to be red! She was so surprised. Maybe he was wearing contacts?

''Wait... where the hell are my sha- oh hell no...'' Dave covered his eyes quickly and sank back down into the pile of smuppets.

''No! Dave! I didn't mean it like that! I just got surprised!'' Jade rushed forward and began to pull him out.

''Oh god this is so embarrassing.'' Dave muttered.

''Are they naturally like that?''

''Yeah..''

''Wow!''

''You must think I'm a freak or a monster or something...''

''No, I don't! I think they're pretty cool! It's very unique and rather pretty!'' Jade reassured, grabbing his shades from behind a pink smuppet. It was true, his eyes were extremely unique, and it matched him very well! 

''You mean it?'' Dave took the shades from Jade and put them on.

''Yea!'' Jade cheered. ''I mean, I was shocked at first, but I think they're really cool! And it's special, and you're special!''

''Thanks.'' Dave said after a few seconds of silence, smile breaking his usual poker face.

''You're welcome!'' Jade tried to give him a friendly hug, like the ones she gave her friends at school, but Dave made a weird sound and moved away.

''What are you doing?''

''I was going to give you a hug! I'm sorry... I didn't know you weren't okay with them.'' Jade stuttered as she got up.

''Nah, it's cool. I'm just not used to human contact or anything like that.''

''Oh, okay!''

''Hey Jade,'' Dave stood up swiftly, kicking the puppets away. ''Please don't tell anyone about my eyes? Not even Rose knows.''

''I won't! But why do you hide them? They're so cool!''

''It's just... it's not normal, all right? I don't want people to know it. It's weird. It's abnormal.''

''I understand you don't want others to know! So it's kinda like our little secret?''

''Yea...''

''All right, I won't!'' Jade promised as she sat down on Dave's bed.

The two of them began to revise for the dreaded biology test that was being held the next day, unaware of a snickering Bro watching a replay of the whole scene from his room. He had hid behind Dave's closet and took the video, which he showed to Dave after Jade left, which ensued in a strife battle between a very pissed off teenager and a snickering guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the suggestions! I've now got ideas for them for the next few chapters, thanks!


	9. Results

''You like him don't you.'' Rose sighed as she and Jade walked out of Social studies. It was Tuesday, the day after the biology test.

''I'm not sure yet. It's like. I really like talking to him! And he's really funny and cool and stuff. And he is cute. And he makes me feel really happy!'' Jade gushed, burying her face in her hands.

''Yep, you like him,'' Rose smirked. ''Do you think he will return your feelings?''

''Oh wow.'' Jade stopped walking. ''I have never thought about that before!''

''Wow.'' Rose replied as she smoothed her purple vest. It had light pink trimmings and a pattern of a cross of a squiddle and a skull. Her mom made it, obviously.

''Gosh,'' Jade peeped out of her fingers and eyed Rose. ''Do you think he likes me too?''

''There's only one way to find out, isn't there?''

''Funny. I can't just go and ask him directly! I'm just going to go to Biology now.'' Jade waved and ran off in the opposite direction. Her white sneakers squeaked against the smooth floor tiles. Once she got near class, she slowed down her pace and brushed the (non-existent) lint off her shirt. The shirt was light green and had a doggy symbol smacked dab in the middle. She was wearing a black mini skirt with it, and a bright red, oversized jacket to match. She peeked in to the class and sighed in relief to see a vacant seat next to Dave.

''Hey!'' Jade cheered as she walked towards Dave.

''Oh hey, Harley.'' Dave sat up straight and pushed up his shades. He looked really great today, Jade thought. Did he do something with his hair? It's slightly tousled and it sort of looked like bed hair. Messy, but cute.

''Are you ready to see your results? Mr. Deuce told me he was done marking them already!''

''Damn, that old guy works fast.''

''Pfft, Dave! He's not THAT old. He's like one of the youngest teachers in our school.''

''Still old.'' Dave smirked and turned back to the front as Deuce clapped his hands for attention.

''Sit still, class! I have your results!'' He had a huge grin on his face. ''Some of you have done excellent! And others... not so well. I'll just let you all have it after class.''

After minutes of mind boggling information about heredity, Deuce finally decided to give out the results as the bell rang.

''Mr. Vantas, would you please be a dear and hand out the results?''

Karkat Vantas grunted as he awkwardly shifted to the front of the class to distribute the stacks of paper. He was not popular amongst the students, but he still had a whole lot of friends who were in the 'Cool' gang.

Karkat passed Jade her paper and she tilted it for Dave to see. A plus. Dave shot her a smile and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. He had studied really hard for it, just to impress and to not disappoint Jade. He needed to raise his grade desperately. Dave's paper finally arrived and he nervously took it from Karkat. He flipped it over and peered at the mark. He sighed in relief when he saw a B.

''B.'' He mouthed at Jade, pointing at his paper. It was extremely noisy as students flocked out of the class, some screaming in anger and/or excitement at their marks.

''That's great!'' Jade's eyes lit up, and she showed a thumbs up motion. Without thinking, she leaned forward and draped her arms around his shoulder, giving him a hug.

Dave's face grew bright red and his mouth was in an 'o' shape. Jade's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She numbly let go and leaned backwards.

''Oh my gosh I am so, so sorry.'' She whispered, petrified.

''I-it's all r-right.'' Dave stammered.

''Wait, are you blushing?!" Jade giggled.

''N-no...''

''You're so cute when you're flustered.'' Jade teased, smiling at him. Dave took the opportunity to regain his cool and stood up. He used a finger and tilted her chin up to face his face.

''You're cute even when you're not flustered.'' He replied. It was now Jade's turn to turn bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.


	10. Gushing

''Looks like somebody's building castles in the air.'' Vriska smirked as she poked Jade, causing her to snap out of her dreamy state.

''I believe that she's crushing on somebody.'' Terezi added, crumpling up her sandwich wrapper.

''And that somebody is a certain Strider!!'' Feferi giggled.

''Stop it you guys.'' Jade tried to sound angry but her voice had a tinge of excitement to it.

''It's okay, tell us about it!!'' Feferi patted Jade's head and scooted closer.

''Well, you guys have to promise not to laugh at me or make fun of him, all right?'' 

''Shore!!''

''You mean sure.'' Vriska said.

''Shore sure shore!'' Feferi retorted.

''Can we let Jade talk yet?'' Rose interrupted before the two girls could start arguing about fish puns. Vriska, Rose, Feferi, Eridan and Terezi turned over to face Jade in anticipation.

''Well,'' Jade blushed as she spoke. ''He called me cute.'' She blurted out, covering her face.

''OH MY GLUB!'' Feferi boomed and gave Jade a side hug.

''He's just buttering ya' up.'' Eridan sneered. He still didn't like Dave.

''Well, I have to agree with Eridan here,'' Vriska added. ''but if he likes you and you like him, I say got get 'em, tiger!''

''I agree with Vriska,'' Rose smiled. 

''He just said you were cute, he didn't say he liked you.'' Terezi reminded the rest of the group.

''It does look like he likes her, though.'' said Rose.

''Anyway, Dave's not really important right now!'' Terezi grunted. ''We have a fair on Friday to worry about.''

''Oh yea! Here is the list of stuff we have for the fair.'' Feferi showed the others a clipboard with notes attached. The list was quite short, and it was a little bit something like this;

FAIR-FERI'S SCHOOL FAIR LIST!! 38D  
1\. Balloon booth where people throw darts! Popped with prizes!  
2\. School wide treasure hunt!  
3\. Food stalls run and managed by Nepeta.  
4\. Strength test.  
5\. Guess the number of jellies in the jellybean jar!!!  
6\. ????  
7\. Speed dating?? (nep's idea!)

''That's so short.'' Eridan said with a frown.

''And I only have a few more days to plan for it! You gills gotta kelp me out here!'' Feferi said.

''Me and TZ could run something! Give us a booth. We won't tell you what it is yet though.'' Vriska chimed in and gave Terezi a high-five.

''Well, I know a guy that works with my dad who could rent us some horses and ponies in a reasonable price for a horse ride.'' Eridan said.

''Yes!!''

''And I can manage a gift booth. I'll just get the Crafts club to run it,'' Rose added. ''I can make some scarves and knitted things. Kanaya could sell some of her homemade clothes.''

Feferi gratefully scribbled down all the ideas in the paper.

''Jade, how 'bout you?''

''Oh. I don't know.'' Jade sighed, still replaying the scene of Dave calling her cute in her mind.

''Let's give miss Harley a break,'' Rose chuckled. ''That way she can spend a lovely day with her lover boy at the fair.''

''Okay, but you betta' kelp us clean up after it's over.'' Feferi told Jade.

''Don't worry I will think of something!'' Jade reassured her. ''I promise.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments much appreciated!


	11. Scourge

''So, the school fair needs more booths and stuff. Do you have a suggestion for them?'' Jade asked John as they walked towards the Harley household. It was a quiet evening and the sky was in the hue of a very soft purple.

''I'm not sure.'' John replied, kicking at the stones by the pavement. The usual enthusiasm in his deep blue eyes were gone.

''Are you okay, John? You seem a little bit off.'' Jade asked, concerned.

''It's nothing.''

''Is someone bullying you? Bothering you?'' Jade quipped, and flexed her right arm, pretending to have bulging biceps. ''Just tell me! I'll beat them up!'' John gave her a buck-toothed grin and held in his laughter.

''Nah, it's not exactly bullying,'' He said. ''But you know your friends, Vriska and Rose?''

''Yea?''

''They keep trying to hit on me!'' John wailed. ''It's so embarrassing how they keep pushing themselves near me.''

''They think you're cute!''

''But they want me to take them out on a date! Together! Like 3 people in one date!!''

''That's great! You could have a threesome!'' Jade giggled.

''Jade!'' John waved his arms around crazily. ''I'm serious!''

''Well, if you feel bothered, I can have a word with them and tell 'em to tone it down a little.''

''More like a lot,'' John muttered. ''So how 'bout you?''

''What do you mean how about me?'' Jade inquired as they reached her house. Jade took out her keys and unlocked the door.

''I mean, you and Dave.''

''What about us?''

''Are you two like together, or something?''

''No....''

''He talks about you. A lot.'' John complained as he threw his backpack on the couch.

''He does?'' Jade tried to hide her growing smile.

''Yea. It's always Jade this, Jade that,'' John sighed. ''I mean other times we talk about movies and music and stuff. He says that the two of us are the only people that actually talk to him.''

''Oh. Did you know that Rose and Dave are twins?''

''Oh yea, Dave told me that! It's kinda weird. Rose is so smart and sounds so intelligent but Dave is so loose.''

''They both have similar hair colour!''

''Yea, so do we.'' John chuckled as Grandpa Harley walked out of the dining room.

''John, Jade! Come on, the food is ready.''

The two of them entered the dining room to see Dad Egbert already sitting down by the table. After exchanges of greetings and such, the four began to eat. During dinner, they talked about the upcoming school fair and Dad Egbert suggested John to perform his magic tricks, and John thought it was a great idea. Jade wanted to contribute to the fair too but all the ideas her grandfather and uncle suggested just didn't strike her.

 

''I guess I can help handle the prize booth for the fair.'' Jade told Feferi in a video chat later that night.''

''Okay! You can take the morning preparation shift. Meenah is doing the other two!'' Feferi said. ''That way you still have time to hang with Dave.''

''Fef!!'' Jade squealed. ''But what do you think of Dave?''

''Well, I think he's really weird. But if you like him and trust him, then I do support your decision!''

''Aw that is so sweet, thanks!''

''You're welcome,'' Feferi said. ''Also I should mention that there are giant squiddle plushies as one of the prizes at the prize booth. I can get Equius to save one for you!''

''Oh my gosh yes!'' Jade nodded her head furiously. ''You're the best, Fef!''

''Naw I am not,'' Feferi giggled. ''I better go now. Eridan is pestering me!'' 

''Isn't he always? Bye!''

''Bye!''

Once Jade closed the video chat, a new notification popped up, and this time it was Callie. She quickly accepted the request and grinned as the chat connected. _ MEANWHILE AT THE PYROPE HOUSEHOLD.

 

 

Terezi and Vriska lay on Terezi's king sized canopy bed, scribbling their plans for their booth for the school fair. Terezi was wearing a teal tank top with a pair of matching shorts, but Vriska wore a sweater with a pair of trousers even if it was a hot evening.

Terezi bore bore her eyes at the 'JUSTICE' posters on her wall, but her vision was as blurry as ever.

''Vriska, are you done yet??''

''Oh yeaaaaaaaa! This is the best plan in the world ever!''

''Are you sure we should do this? I mean we could get into trouble.''

''Tez, stop being all good-girl like. I know you're into the truth and justice but scamming cash off sweaty lame goobers is going to be GREAT!''

''Jeez, Vris. I'm not a good girl! I'm WHOOPING HARDCORE. FOR JUSTICE!''

''Sure you are.''

''I would so knock your teeth out in one blow, you know.''

''I know, Terezehhhhh'' Vriska drawled as she tossed a paper off the bed. Terezi grunted as she used her other senses to feel for the fallen paper.

''But won't Counselor Slick get mad when he finds out?'' asked Terezi. She had recently gotten in trouble, with a rather rope-y situation with her classmate, Karkat Vantas, and Slick gave her detention for a whole week and she had help clean the girls bathroom too.

''Don't worry about Slick, he's not smart enough to catch on.''

''I hope this money scam is worth it...''

''Tez, if my calculations are correct, we can be able to fund our FLARP cosplay in no time.''

''The things I do for FLARP.'' Terezi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long....... got real-life problems ahahhaha
> 
> Also I really need to finish this fic and Adorn  
> because I'm trying to improve my writing and this.>>> style isn't really helping pffft
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated.


	12. Hold your horses! (im looking at you hussie)

''Deep breaths, Jade.'' Jade told herself as she smoothed down her hair in front the mirror in the bathroom. She had just finished helping with the preparations and it was time for her to relax. Carrying heavy junk around the school lot was much more tiring than she thought!

She had wore a pastel green blouse with a plain white mini skirt, which went just above her knees. Jade made sure that her glasses were extremely clean on that very day, and that her long, black, silky hair was at its best condition. One more glance at the mirror brought tears to her eyes. She looked like a huge dork.

''Why can't I be perfect?'' She muttered to herself. She should have worn jeans instead of the skirt. She looked really weird. How was she supposed to present herself to Dave?? Sighing, she sauntered out the bathroom, head hung down. She was too distracted with herself she didn't notice Dave walking in the opposite direction.

Dave Strider woke up extremely early that day, and spent over an hour in his bathroom trying to fix his hair that Bro shook his head solemnly. Behind his shades, he saw Jade walking out of the girls' bathroom, looking at the floor. Dave swore at himself, because he did not expect Jade to look that cute. He almost stopped in his tracks.

''H-hey,'' greeted Dave, voice cracking, hand raised awkwardly. Jade looked up and smiled, walking towards Dave at a much faster speed.

''Hey.'' She replied, looking at him from head to bottom. He had wore a red sleeved shirt with a record logo in the middle, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She could feel herself blush.

''So, you want to go?'' Dave asked, hand still upward. ''To the parking lot. Now. For the fair.''

''Sure!''

Jade followed him towards the exit, side to side. Awkward silence fell between them until they left the building to be greeted by loud booming music and the sound of hundreds of students chattering.

''Mainstream pop.'' Dave muttered as he watched the guy at the music booth laugh as he played 'Timber' by Ke$ha.

''It's not that bad.'' Jade added, nudging Dave by the shoulder.

''Eh.'' replied Dave enthusiastically.

''Jade!'' Feferi shouted from behind the prize booth. Jade grabbed Dave's hand and dashed towards her bubbly friend who was wearing a witch costume for some reason.

''Feferi!'' She greeted back jovially. ''How's it going?''

''Not too bad! Vriska and Terezi still have not showed up at all, however,'' Feferi told her, waving her makeshift wand around. ''The thing you want is over there, by the way.''

Jade grinned as she eyed the giant red squiddle up on the display rack. It costed about 200 tickets, to her surprise. How ever was she going to get that?

''Isn't that the squiddle thing you collect?'' Dave asked, breathing behind her neck. Jade's eyes widened, she had sort of forgotten Dave was there in the excitement of finally getting a giant plush for her collection.

''Oh, yea.'' Jade turned to face Dave in embarrassment. 

''Okay.''

''Okay?''

''Let's go.'' Dave said, poker face on. He looked at her as if he was about to hold her hand but hesitated. Jade got the hint and shoved her hand at his calloused ones, clammy fingers intertwining. Dave blushed at the motion and decided, hey fuck it, and dragged her along.

They stopped first by the jellybean booth. Karkat was sitting by the table, head in one arm, handing out forms. The booth was very colourful, screaming out the words 'GUESS THE NUMBER OF JELLYBEANS IN THE JELLYBEAN JAR' on the top of the poorly made wooden booth.

''50 cents a guess.'' Karkat muttered, handing out to pieces of paper to Dave and Jade. Dave let go of Jade's hand to cough up the money for both of them, but Jade wanted to pay for it herself.

''Oh god, Harley, it's just 50 cents.''

''Come on, let me just pay for it myself!''

''Okay, if you insist.'' Dave admitted defeat and scribbled down his guess, eyeing the jar filled with red and green beans. Next to them, Vriska and Terezi were submitting their guesses. ''88! it's got to be 88!'' Vriska snickered as she handed Karkat her paper.

''I can't even see the damn thing.'' Terezi waved her cane in one hand while shoving her paper with the number '413' scrawled on it.

''Crazy.'' Karkat grunted as they ran off.

''What did you put?'' Jade asked as she submitted hers to Karkat.

''103. You?''

''140!''

''Hmm, okay.'' Dave passed his paper to Karkat and the two of them continued walking around. Students from all grades sauntered around, most in groups of two or three, giggling and sneering.

''Bet ya' you can't beat me in the dart game.'' Jade stifled a giggle and passed two dollars to the attendee of the booth.

''No way.''

The both of them aimed steadily at the bright yellow balloons, 5 darts each. Jade eyed the smallest balloon which was worth 70 tickets and a prize. She aimed for them, but missed and hit the balloons near it.

''That's weird! My aim is better than that!'' Jade pouted. ''There darts suck.''

''No they don't.'' The attendee told her, handing her 15 tickets as her prize.

''Check it out, I hit up a total of 20 tickets and this weird thing.'' Dave held up a weird looking keychain with a cartoon drawing of a butt on it.

''Are those butts?'' Jade asked, eye gleaming.

''Oh, they are.'' Dave raised his eyebrows and shoved the keychain in his pocket.

''Want to try again?'' The attendee asked.

''Nope.'' The couple said in unison. Eridan appeared behind them, with a clipboard in one hand. He was wearing a sleek leather jacket with light blue pants.

''Hey, Jade. You guys want to sign up for the school treasure hunt?''

''Sure!''

''You got to have a partner though.'' Eridan glanced at Dave momentarily.

''Dave?''

''Why not.''

''All right! Sign us up!''

''Just be at the main stage in an hour.'' Eridan smiled at Jade, but ignored Dave as he waved and walked off to Aradia and Sollux by the Jellybean stand.

''What do you want to do next?''

''Um. Pony!''

''Pony?'' Dave raised his eyebrow.

''I want to ride a pony, if you don't mind. It'll be quick!''

''Okay sure.''

The duo trotted off to the small part of the fair cleared just for the horse-riding activities. The line wasn't really long, but there were some people there. Jade grinned as she spotted Equius staring at the horses outside the fence.

''I'll be right back.'' Jade winked as she ran to the person running the rides. Dave shook his head as he leaned against the fence and watched Jade chatter with a senior student, Horrus Zahhak, who happened to be Equius' older brother. Dave silently whisked his phone out from his pocket and opened the camera app. His poker face threatened to break as Jade clambered on to the white steed. The pony she chose was way smaller than the horses, being a pony and all. He smiled to himself as Jade stroked the man of the pony, laughing as Horrus guided the pony around the field. Dave gleefully took pictures of Jade, god damn was she cute. After taking three shots, he stopped and doubted himself. Taking pictures of Jade without her consent was kind of creepy....

So he shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked at her instead. 

She looked like she was in heaven, like a princess out for a ride. Dave had to admit that her outfit was a little bit dorky, but it made her look even cuter. There was nothing wrong with being dorky. Dave almost started fantasizing him as a knight and her as a princess, out for a walk around the city, but Jade fell of the pony, face first. During the fall, her knees bent forward to break her fall, but her face still git the ground.

''Shit.'' Dave said to himself as he reflexively jumped over the fence and ran to Jade's side. 

''Are you okay?'' Dave asked, holding Jade up by her back. 

''Oh, yea, it was just a short fall,'' Jade replied, glasses lopsided with dirt on her face and a little bit on the tips of her side fringe. ''My nose hurts though.''

''Jade, knee.'' Horrus said as he bent over to inspect. 

''Aw.'' Jade muttered as she stared at her bruised knees, with a little bit of blood dripping out of the folds. 

''Thank god you weren't on a taller horse,'' Horrus said with a sigh. ''Let's get you cleaned up.''

''Can you stand?'' 

''Yea!'' Jade quipped as she got back up on her feet. ''Just a lil' painful, but it's nothing.'' 

''All right, let's go.'' Horrus motioned at the two to follow him back to the booth. Horrus handed Jade a wet tissue and she rubbed the dirt of her face and hair with the aid of a mirror. Dave reluctantly washed the wound on her knees with some water Equius got him (It's clean, I swear, Equius said as he handed the bucket of water to Horrus). 

After Jade was all settled, Dave suggested that they go get a snack, as watching Jade 'horsing' around was making him hungry.

''Wanna grab some ice cream?''

''Hell yea.''

''All right, let's go!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, finally part one of the fair scene is done!
> 
> Um on the subject, I plan on discontinuing this fic! I mean, it's kinda silly and going nowhere.... There is a 90% chance I won't be updating this so yea/// that goes for my other davejade fic, Adorn, too! But I might complete Adorn seeing that it has just a few more chapters to go! And a definite ending. But Green Hem Red Sleeves doesn't have a definite ending...
> 
> I plan on re-writing Green Hem Red Sleeves, but with a different style of writing! It's a lot less cheery than this, and more teen-and-problem drived. It will have better characterization and plunge deeper into the 'dave is not cool but jade is' thing. There will be like, more violence, maybe drugs and drinking, and Jade's friends are much bigger assholes, and sexual tension and probably older and maybe even illustrations? 
> 
> Eh, it will have the same beginning plot, where Jade has to tutor Dave for biology, with a few recurring scenes/jokes. But things play out differently, of course. The title might be Green texts, Red sheath or Reprise: Green Hem, Red Sleeves. But as to where GHRS was cheery and fast-flowing, the redo will be darker, and more... uh... tension-filled? Warning; Dave is going to get bullied /physically/. I'm not guaranteeing that I am going to do this redo, but I plan on. >:/
> 
> tl;dr: I might not be updating this fic anymore.


	13. Statuses

Hello everyone! As you can see, this fic hasn't updated in AGES. And if you read my authors note in the previous chapter, it shows that I plan on not continuing this fic and Adorn anymore. So I am officially closing and completing this fic! The reason why I am stopping this is bc I feel like messed the story up big time. But don't fret, mon ami, I am starting the following DAVEJADE (and others) stuff::

1.Barrage- You can find this fic's already up! Just visit my profile. This is an on going series, about Dave and Jade realizing that they have a crush on each other, pre sburb. Updates Sundays.

2\. ???????[title not yet confirmed]- Medieval+high school!stuck au! Yea, you heard it right! I can't give you hints of what it's going to be about, but there will be karezi and johnrose and vriskan in it too. Est target around 15-20 chapters, maybe less, maybe more. Rating is probably G or T. It's still deep in the works, so it may come out in 2 or 3 weeks.

3\. Out of the door- It's a rewrite and reconstruction of my old POST SBURB davejade sadstuck fic, When you're with her, nothing else matters anymore. I'm p proud of that particular work and you can find it on my profile too. Out of the dark will not only consist of the improved version of WYWHNEMA, but will include the forementioned Johnrose sequels to it, plus the big ending. SO it's going to have around 4 or 5 chapters. First two will focus on Dave and Jade's side of the story, 3r and 4th will be On John and Rose, last chapter is the shebabababababbabang! Heh.

4.??????[Title not yet confirmed]- One shot Dirkroxy fic. Can't say anything much about it yet, but I have the rough idea of it. Hint: it involves two certain last humans on earth meeting up and maybe there are cuddles. Maybe.

5.??????????[Title not yet confirmed]- POSSIBLY a rewrite and reconstruction of THIS FIC. But it will be darker. This isn't confirmed. It's a possibility.

6.Diamond Cracks [to be changed]- Post sburb Davejade fic based on Jade's view. I need to write more Jade view stuff. Involves gangsters. Heh. Rating is prolly M or E. This has been in the works for sometime, so maybe in 2 months time I'll publish it around the middle of the first two mentioned fics!

 

aDIOS!  
(toreador)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment much appreciated uwu


End file.
